Hawkleg
❝ I love you, Sunny❞ — Hawkleg to Sunnystride. Hawkleg is an athletically built tom-cat with an oddly placed tabby pattern. He has a white base which reaches his legs to his chin and a classic brown tabby color on his face, back, tail and front right paw. His eyes are a confusing yellow-green color which tends to be a little hypnotizing if you stare at them for long enough. Hawkleg has a few scars under his eye from an incident as a kit, which he doesn't remember. He is currently a warrior of WindClan. Appearance Heritage: Turkish Van/Turkish Angora Description: Hawkleg is an athletically built tom-cat with an oddly placed tabby pattern. He has a white base which reaches his legs to his chin and a classic brown tabby color on his face, back, tail and front right paw. His eyes are a confusing yellow-green color which tends to be a little hypnotizing if you stare at them for long enough. Hawkleg has a few scars under his eye from an incident as a kit, which he doesn't remember. Voice: His voice is deep and intimidating when he's angry, but it's charming when he's happy or excited. Scent: A faded hay scent Gait: Slow and heavy Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Tail, Paws, Ears (#2b2e31) : = Eyes (#1b507e, #3075b0) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#946773) : = Inner Ears (#ca98a5) Personality +''' '''Protective, Humble, ±''' '''Risk-taker, Calm, −''' '''Judgemental, Waspish Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Being clean *Stargazing *The rain **Because he cant swim, the only way he can feel water on his fur is through rain, he also enjoys the way it smells. Dislikes *Kits *Being lonely *Arguing Goals *Possibly raise a family Fears *Swimming **He can't swim, he was never taught. History Kithood :Clan: ThunderClan :Cats Involved: Wrenfrost, Mountaingoat, Pigeonkit, Sunkit :Age Range: 0-6 moons :*Hawkkit and Sunkit were born on a sunny day, Hawkkit a little bit older than his brother. He was named with the prefix "Hawk" because of his hawk colored markings. :*Hawkkit constantly watches his mother critisize his brother for taking an interest in herbs, this starts to push buttons and flick switches in Hawkkit's tiny brain. :*His father was being attacked by the whole clan now, giving his kittens a bad reputation. After both of his parents fled from camp and didn't return, he cried. Hawkleg still blames his mother for getting everyone riled up. *Hawkkkit starts plotting to run away, this happens in a day, he takes his sister Pigeonstep. Apprenticehood :Clan: Loner, WindClan :Cats Involved: Umber, Thyme, Snap, Grumble Pigeonstep, Stagstar, Finchcreek, Halfwolf, others :Age Range: 6-11 moons :*After escaping ThunderClan, he went on a trek for any clan he could stay. He ends up running into a family of loners, who seemed nice. Pigeon and him stayed for a few moons. :*Umber finally kicked both of them out in a bloodthirsty rage, sending them into WindClan territory where they were taken in as WindClan apprentices. :*Hawkpaw was taught the ways of WindClan, how to run and stay hidden in the grasses. :*Hawkpaw was surprisingly good WindClanner, being one of the best runners. :*After a while, he was made into a warrior, he is still proud of himself Warriorhood :Clan: WindClan :Cats Involved: Pigeonstep, Stagstar, Finchcreek, Halfwolf, Saltnose, others :Age Range: 11-Now moons :*Hawkleg was named a warrior, beaming with pride. :*He was relieved, nobody was able to :*Quickly, . Luckily, he was good at keeping this hidden. :*Hawkleg and his sister went on a hike, only to run into his brother he had been keeping hidden from Pigeonstep for moons. They got in a fight, only to result in Pigeonstep running away and Hawkleg in denial. :*Hawkleg is unable to find his sister around camp, thinking she is avoiding him, he starts drown in his own sorrow :*Hawkleg tries to go for a run but ends up getting caught in a thorn bramble, slashing his flank. *Hawkleg goes on a patrol with a few of the best warriors in WindClan, only to run into a dead body by the name of Andy. Andy is mangled beyond recognition and they connect him back to a bunch of barn cats, who they lie to about Andy's body. *Once they are at the barn, Batpaw teaches Hawkleg how to play mossball, he is happy he can connect with her. Batpaw discovers that Sparrowkit is one of Gorgeleaps kittens, Hawkleg comforts her as much as he can. *While waiting for his companions to go home, he communicates with some of the barn cats, gettign to know their names and their role in the barn. *Sunny and Hawkleg talk about their homes and even go on a walk together until the sunset. Hawkleg thinks he may be crushing on the kittypet. *Hawkleg exchanges his knowledge of the stars for Sunny's knowledge of flowers. *Hawkleg considers staying at the barn with Sunny. *Starts thinking about convincing Sunny to come with, but then realizes her eye color and her hatred of clan life. He is sad now. *Hawkleg offers a training lesson after learning that Stickpaw is hardly ever trained. Hawkleg ends up getting hurt and is comforted by Sunny. Their relationship has strengthened and this makes him even more upset, knowing she cannot come back home with him. *Sunny comes with the WindClan patrol back to WindClan territory. Gorgeleap drops dead and he comforts Sunny after getting screamed at by Halfwolf. Hawkleg is mad at the deputy now, for offending him and Sunny. *ThunderClan attacks WindClan, Hawkleg does get involved and was attacked by two felines, Nightrunner and Scorchwish. *Hawkleg forgives Halfwolf and tells him that he can talk to him, feeling bad for him now. *Sunny gets her new name, Sunnystride, he is a little uncomfortable with it, but proud. *WindClan moves to the tunnels, Hawkleg and Sunnystride aren't very happy about this, not being able to see flowers or stars anymore. *Hawkleg and Sunnystride get lost in the tunnels, this is the first time he sees Sunny panic. Weaselpaw leads them back and they rest for a moment *Sunnystride and Hawkleg talk for a while and Hawkleg finally confesses his love for her. Sunnystride and Hawkleg are dating at this point. Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= Nightrunner/Hates/Alive/0%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :: When ThunderClan ambushed WindClan, Nightrunner was the first cat to attack Hawkleg. Hawkleg had never really talked to the leader but had seen him at the last Gathering. Nightrunner ended up taking out a lot of Hawkleg's neck fur and bit at his skin pretty good. Hawkleg obviusly hates this cat, but doesn't want revenge. He is scared. Scorchwish/Hates/Alive/0%/⦁ :"I'm sorry you had to watch your son act like a kit." :: When Hawkleg and his sister Pigeonstep were climbing up the peak for fresh air, they encountered Lynxleap and his adopted son, who turned out to be his adopted brother. Hawkleg didn't really interact with Lynxleap, but dislikes him a little bit. Sunfreckle/Brother/Medicine Cat/Dead/10%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"The day I ran back into you my sister left me. She has been avoiding me ever since. Maybe now I feel your pain. I am sorry now, believe me. I am." :: Sunfreckle is Hawkleg's long lost brother. He doesn't really hate him anymore, even sympathizing him for a few reasons. Hawkleg misses Sunfreckle. |-|WindClan= Pigeonstep/Sister/Warrior/Unknown/100%/⦁⦁⦁ :"I'm so sorry I lied to you. I hope you still love me..." :: When Hawkleg fleed from ThunderClan as a kit, he took his sister Pigeonstep. He vowed to keep her safe from their family until the day he died. But he never told her about Sunfreckle. When he and his sister when up to the peak, she found out about her long lost brother and stayed away from her brother. She has been missing for a long time, and looking back on this, Hawkleg hates himself for lying to her. Sunnystride/Dating/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"I love you!" :: Hawkleg met this feline on the patrol to the barn. Their relationship didn't start out very well but it escalated when Hawkleg complimented Sunny's fur and they went on walks together. After a while, Sunny joined WindClan with Hawkleg and eventually started dating. He is very protective of her and wants to a little more about her. Halfwolf/Friend?/Deputy/Alive/100%/ :"You left. Why?" :: Halfwolf and Hawkleg don't really connect, but have spoken on multiple occasions. Hawkleg wants to know why Halfwolf left WindClan behind. Cloverdapple/Friend/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"What a nice cat, I'm happy I know someone that makes me smile." :: Hawkleg wants to talk to her a little bit more, not really been in contact with her since he left for the barn. Stagstar/Friend/Leader/Alive/100%/⦁⦁⦁ :"Heh," :: Hawkleg still considers himself to be on good terms with Stagstar, even though he has been waved off a few times by him. Hawkleg respects him for keeping the clan stable. Pigeonthorn/Friend/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"Pigeonthorn is a little rude.." Dustythorns/Acquaintance/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁ :"I didn't know her too well, I wish I did though.." :: Hawkleg didn't really know Dustythorns, but he had watched her leave the clan. Cloverdapple had brought her up a few times in conversation, she sounded great to him. Batpaw/Apprentice/Apprentice/Alive/100%/⦁⦁⦁ :"Stay strong girly, everything will be okay," :: Hawkleg started to bond with this feline when they went to the barn, she showed him how to play mossball because he didn't really have a childhood. Batpaw, Hawkleg thinks, is special. Hawkleg was there when Gorgeleap died, feeling bad mostly for Batpaw, Sunnystride, and Halfwolf. He tries his best to comfort them. Stickpaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/100%/⦁⦁⦁ :"Good fighter and a good cat, I see a good future for you" :: When they were at the barn, he gave Stickpaw a fighting lesson. Stickpaw won a spar and Hawkleg sees potential for him at a warrior, he is a good cat in Hawkleg's eyes. |-|ShadowClan= Flickerheart/Scared of/Alive/10%/⦁⦁ :"I'm not sure how I feel about him, I think he may be hiding something." :: Hawkleg encountered this feline earlier on in Chapter 2, when Halfwolf tried repaying ShadowClan for attempting to save Finchcreek. Hawkleg is a little scared of ShadowClan, so he tries not to get too involved with them. Duneclaw/Scared of/Alive/10%/⦁⦁ :"Same as Flickerheart, though she makes me a little more upset than nervous." |-|RiverClan= ' '/.../Warrior/Deceased/0%/... :: Only a few cats know about this feline, Hawkleg hold them dear to his heart though. |-|SkyClan= :"Eh," |-|Outside of the Clans= Harecry/Skeptical/Barn Cat/Alive/0%/⦁ :"Seems rude, first thing he did when he got to the barn was yell. Not a good impression on my part." :: Hawkleg met this cat at the barn, he noticed him being snappy to cats on multiple occasions, giving Hawkleg a bad feeling. Gorgeleap/Skeptical/Barn Cat/Alive/10%/⦁ :"You're family loves you and misses you. You were an amazing cat, coming with us to see your family one last time before you joined StarClan. Bless you." ::He looked sad, but grateful. Hawkleg misses her for some reason." '''TEXAS'/Skeptical/Barn Cat/Alive/20%/⦁ :"I'm sorry about your daughter, she didn't deserve to go so early." :: Hawkleg seemed interested in this cat while he knew him. He kind of reminded Hawkleg of his own father. Trivia *Hawkleg has insomnia, hardly able to sleep well. *He wasn't born in WindClan, not really being raised to agree with most of their beliefs. This is shown in Chapter 2 (5/5/18) when he is on Halfwolfs side about Dustythorns orange eyed kittens. *Hawkleg was shown in Chapter 2 (5/20/18) not to have much of a childhood while playing with Batpaw. *He is shown to dislike kits in Chapter 2 (5/20/18) when Sparrowkit offers them flower crowns. *It has been figured that Hawkleg is quite the nature nerd, shown in Chapter 2 (5/21/18) *Hawkleg is shown not to be good with comforting others in two situations, one is which he lied to Sunny (5/??/18) and when Sunny was mourning Gorgeleap's death, (6/6/18) Quotes ❝ Want shome? ❞ — Hawkleg offering some prey to another clan member while his mouth is full. ❝ I'm anything but sorry, Sunfreckle. ❞ — Hawkleg to Sunfreckle after their encounter at the Peak Pass. "Your whole life?" This was a surprise to him, how someone could love something so much they would never consider leaving. — Hawkleg to Sunnystride during their walk. ❝ Are you always cold? ❞ — Hawkleg to Sunnystride after she said she wasn't hot at all. Art Hawkleg.png|by Apprehensive suntreedys.png|by Apprehensive E5949CD7-AB29-40B3-A41C-8AE4CDA01966.png|by Apprehensive A0472751-43D6-481F-8F68-CBDEDDC8CBC2.png|by Apprehensive Hawkleg1.png|by Apprehensive Headshothawk.png|by 眠たい __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Apprehensive Category:WindClan Category:Warrior